Le boucher des 67ème Hunger Games
by NoraNecko
Summary: Je m'appelle Maka Butcher et je suis le boucher officiel du district 10. Je vis seul avec mon frère Keir, la lumière de ma vie. Mais aujourd'hui nous n'avons encore que dix-sept ans. Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de moisson. Aujourd'hui est le début de l'enfer.
1. Chap 1 : Mauvais pressentiment

J'entendis un bruit métallique. J'ouvris les yeux, et réalisai que j'étais seule dans notre chambre. Je me levai, lentement, encore courbaturée par la nuit passé à même le sommier du lit. Je passai dans le cagibi qui nous servait de cuisine, tandis qu'une odeur de pain grillé envahissait notre petit deux pièces. Et alors, je l'ai vu, la lumière qui illuminait ma vie, mon frère, mon jumeau. Il était juste comme moi, brun aux yeux verts, il me dépassait seulement d'une tête.

\- Salut, frangine. T'as bien dormi ? me demanda-t-il, une poêle dans la main.

\- 'Lut, répondis-je dans un bâillement, ça va. Je n'ai pas rêver, alors ça va.

Je m'assis à l'unique table de la maison. Il m'apporta des œufs brouillés, exactement comme notre mère qui nous avait appris à cuisiner. En réalité, je n'ai jamais été doué en cuisine. Heureusement, il l'était. Notre famille tenait la meilleur boucherie du district 10 depuis des générations, avant même la révolte. C'est de la d'où venait notre nom : Butcher. Nous n'étions pas riche, mais nous avions une belle vie. Mais notre vie se dégrada rapidement après le décès de Maman. Un jour, elle tomba malade. De plus en plus faible, elle finit par mourir lorsque nous avions douze ans. Secrètement, je pensais que c'était mieux ainsi. Elle n'aurait jamais survécu à notre première moisson.

Papa était tellement triste qu'il s'était mis à travailler plus dure encore, il ne rentrait presque jamais à la maison. Il partait tôt le matin et tard le soir. Je suis sûr que c'était pour les oublier, notre mère et la solitude. Il a seulement oublié qu'il n'était pas si seuls, ils nous a juste oublié, Keir et moi.

Je me souviens, la boucherie était pleine de clients, le brouhaha m'empêchait même de m'entendre penser tandis que j'aidais Papa. Après tout j'ai toujours eu un don pour le maniement du couteau. Soudain, deux pacificateurs sont entrés, l'un d'entre eux était nouveau au district.

Le plus âgé voulait être servis avant les clients, mais Papa refusa. Bien sûr, il était têtu. Il estimait que pacificateurs ou non, ils devaient faire la queue comme tout le monde. La conversation s'enflamma. Mon père avait un couteau dans la main. Un gros et impressionnant couteau de boucher, peut être un peu trop impressionnant. Le plus jeune des pacificateurs paniqua quand mon père pointa son couteau vers lui. Les pistolets étaient sortis. Un coup fut tiré. Le silence s'abattit. Mon père nous quitta alors que nous n'avions que quinze ans. Je le vois encore, étendu parmi la viande crue. Les pacificateurs ont dit que c'était sa faute. Personne ne les a contredit. Le seul moyen de ne pas tomber dans la misère était de reprendre la boucherie.

Nous avions à présent dix-sept ans. Je coupais la viande et Keir s'occupait la cuisine pour les clients. Les temps devenaient dur. Mais nous étions ensemble. Avec lui à mes côtés, je pourrais toucher la lune. Il était la main et j'étais le couteau. Il s'occupait de la boucherie à la perfection, très fort en comptabilité et impeccable en gestion. Je me demandais souvent comment j'aurais fait s'il n'avait pas été là.

Mais j'étais pleine de haine. Je haïssais ceux qui ne nous avaient pas aidé. Je haïssais les pacificateurs. Je les haïssais. Je haïssais le Capitole. Je haïssais les Hunger Games. Je haïssais ces enfants qui s'entretuaient. Je haïssais ces adultes qui regardaient ça. Je haïssais toute personne, je haïssais toute chose, sauf lui. Il était ma lumière, ma raison de vivre.

Cette année-là était la dernière année de la moisson pour nous. Bien entendu, j'étais moins anxieuse que les années précédentes, mais je restais inquiète. Que faire si nous étions séparés ? Que faire si la moisson prenait l'un d'entre nous ?

\- Maka ? Tout va bien ?

Je levais la tête, Keir était en face de moi et avait déjà finis ses œufs.

\- Tu n'as pas touché à ton petit-déjeuner.

\- C'est la moisson aujourd'hui.

\- Je sais.

Il me sourit. Il souriait tout le temps. Il croyait à la fortune. Il était sûr que maintenant, nous ne pouvions plus être choisis. Je l'espérais aussi, mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas frangine ! C'est la dernière fois.

J'acquiesçai. Je jetai un œil à la vieille horloge.

\- D'ailleurs, il est temps d'y aller, fit-je remarquer.

On s'aida mutuellement à se préparer. J'avais laissé mes cheveux lâchés, ils étaient trop courts pour être attachés de toute manière. J'attrapai la main de Keir, une fois qu'il eut fermé la boucherie.

\- Keir, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Ne t'inquiète, p'tite sœur, tout se passera bien.

Il sourit. J'essayais de sourire aussi mais je n'y arrivais plus, plus depuis l' « accident » de Papa.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de te forcer tu sais, je peux sourire pour deux !

Ce fut à ce moment là, marchant à ses côtés, que je réalisai à quel point j'avais besoin de lui.

Nous étions séparé pour la moisson. Comme toujours, les filles étaient séparés des garçons. Autour de moi, les filles de mon âges priaient ou regardaient leurs parents, les yeux pleins d'espoir. Quand à moi, je ne lâchais pas mon cher frère des yeux. Sur l'estrade, il y avait deux grands bols en verre avec les noms des enfants. Lorsque Vickey, la responsable des Hunger Games dans notre district, s'approcha du micro afin de faire son discours annuel, je fus obligée de lâcher Keir du regard. Après l'usuel et détestable " Puisse le sort vous être favorable", elle plongea sa main dans un des bols et prit un nom, un nom féminin.

\- Maka Bucher.

Moi ? Non, je ne pouvais y croire. J'étais tellement sous le choc que je ne me souviens même pas d'avoir traverser la cours sale en terre battu, mes jambes marchant seule jusqu'à l'estrade. Je regardai Keir. « Je te promet de revenir » me suis-je dit. " Je te promet de revenir." Après tout, je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne pouvais pas laisser mon frère seul, je me faisais le serment de revenir. Je devais revenir.

\- Keir Bucher.

Le destin était farceur, et je venais d'être la victime d'une de ses blagues, d'une blague de mauvais goût. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Je ne pouvais croire que mon frère jumeau était en train de monter les marches pour me rejoindre sur l'estrade. Vickey continuait de parler, mais je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. J'étais toujours sous le choc. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi la fortune faisait preuve d'autant de cruauté ? Je ne peux me battre contre mon frère et je ne peux vivre sans lui. Alors la seule solution possible me sauta aux yeux : je me battrais pour lui, je me sacrifierais pour lui, je ferais tout pour lui.

Tandis que Keir et moi quittions la place principale, le lourd silence fit place petit à petit à de petites rumeurs et chuchotement.

Normalement, nous aurions dû être séparé, ce qui aurait permis à nos proches de nous rendre une dernière visite. Seulement, la personne la plus proche de nous ce serait trouvé dans la pièce à côté. Alors, Vickey décida qu'il n'y avait nul besoin de perdre du temps, et nous nous sommes dirigés directement vers la gare pour prendre le train, main dans la main avec Keir.

Le train était plus luxueux que tout ce que nous avions connu jusqu'à ce jour. Nous avions droit à un compartiment chacun, composé d'une chambre, un dressing et une salle de bain qui devait faire à elle seule la taille de notre ancienne maison. Ce fut avec un certain mépris et dégout que je prenais ma douche dans cette baignoire en or qui a elle seule aurait permis à notre district de d'échapper à la famine qui nous guettait. Cependant, nous refusions catégoriquement d'être séparé avec Keir, alors quoique pouvait dire Vickey, nous dormions tous les soirs dans le même lit. Un wagon restaurant ainsi que deux wagons salons meublés avec des canapés en cuire composaient le reste du train à grande vitesse qui nous emmenait vers la pire destination possible, le Capitol.

La moitié du voyage s'était écoulé sans que je dise un mot. Keir parlait avec Vickey et notre mentor, afin d'en apprendre plus sur les Hunger Games, sur ce qu'on ne nous disait pas à la télévision. Notre mentor était un homme entre deux âges, qui avait gagné d'une manière pas spécialement spectaculaire, et dont je n'avais pas pris le temps d'apprendre le nom. Keir ne me parlait pas, et même si l'on se retrouvait dans la même chambre tous les soir, nous nous contention de nous prendre dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nous n'avions pas besoin de parler. Surtout que j'avais encore trop de haine en moi, et j'avais peur qu'elle ne descende jamais. Le dernier soir, Keir prit la parole.

\- Tu sais Maka, ce n'est pas en gardant le silence que tu pourras avancer.

\- Avancer ? Et pour aller où ? Seul la mort nous attends au bout des rails.

\- Ne dit pas ça, je suis sûr qu'il y a un moyen !

\- Voilà 67 ans qu'il n'y a qu'un seul gagnant, peut importe les tributs.

Un silence pesant s'installa, avant d'être rompu à nouveau par la voix mélodieuse et grave de mon frère jumeau.

\- Maka ?

\- Oui, Keir ?

\- Je t'aime soeurette.

Je me retournai vers lui, et le regardai dans les yeux. Je le pris dans mes bras, il était encore si jeune, si fragile, mon cher petit frère. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux en bataille, et lui sourit pour la première fois du voyage.

\- Moi aussi, lui chuchotai-je, le visage enfouie dans son épaule.

Mon visage se referma instantanément, rongé par l'inquiétude. Je remerciai le ciel que Maman ne fut plus là pour voir ça. Mais je devais le ramener à la maison, je devais trouver un moyen, je devais trouver le moyen pour le sauver.


	2. Chap 2 : L'arrivée au Capitole

C'est ainsi que nous arrivâmes au Capitole. Vicky nous laissa aux soins de nos « stylistes ». Après mettre fait martyriser, tirer les cheveux, râper la peau, couper les ongles et épiler, le styliste s'occupa finalement de ma tenue. Il se prénommait Luka, il était blanc comme la mort et avait des cheveux noirs, qui faisait ressortir encore d'avantage ses yeux arc-en-ciel. Il n'ouvrit la bouche que pour me poser quelques questions, montrant ses dents colorés en noir.

\- Alors, ton nom, Butcher, c'est parce que vous êtes boucher dans la famille, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Oui, je manie le couteau à viande mieux que personne dans le district 10.

Le sourire stupide qui flottait sur ses lèvres disparut enfin. Bien. J'esquissais un sourire.

\- Et bien, changeons alors nos habitudes. Au lieu d'habituel cow-boy, que dirais tu de tenue de boucher ?

\- C'est selon vos désirs. Mais je crains que la tenue de boucher soit plus ... sanglante.

\- Et bien soit. Pourquoi pas.

Luka se mit au travail. Il finit par me présenter une robe blanche, longue et droite, style impérial. La ceinture et les accessoires étaient rouges, d'un rouge sang. Après m'avoir presque forcé à l'enfilé, il réussit à me relever les cheveux et mis une broche pour cacher les mèches rebelles qui dépassaient. Sur la tête, il me pose une sorte de serre-tête rouge qui ressemblait fort à une toque de boucher. Lorsque je sortis enfin pour rejoindre mon frère, j'eus le souffle coupé. Il rayonnait dans son costume 3 pièces blancs. Seul la cravate, les gants et le ruban du haut de forme était de rouge aussi sanglant que le mien. Il était beau, il était rayonnant. J'ai imprimé cette image dans ma rétine afin de garder à jamais cette image de lui. Il se mit à sourire et me dit que j'étais radieuse. J'hochai simplement la tête. Les stylistes s'extasièrent sur leur propre travail, se félicitant d'avoir pu nous accorder, et que nous formions un jolie couple.

\- Nous sommes jumeaux, lançais-je, cassante.

\- Bien sûr, je veux dire, vous formez un magnifique duo, répondit Luka

Ils nous firent ensuite descendre, pour nous préparer à parader. Nous montâmes sur le char, et juste avant que les chevaux soit lancés, Luka et la styliste de Keir nous encouragèrent.

\- Et ne vous inquiétez pas, votre ressemblance est frappante, comme si vous étiez deux faces d'une même pièce.

Keir me pris alors la main, me sourit, et les chevaux furent lancés. Les autres costumes étaient d'un ridicule sans nom, avec toutes ces couleurs, ces fanfreluches. Je fus finalement bien heureuse de mon styliste et de son style épuré. Nous traversâmes la cour, sous les applaudissement des spectateurs avant de faire demi-tour devant le président Snow.

Mon frère semblait attirer les ovations de la foule comme une fleure à l'odeur suave attire les papillons, tandis que sur le retour, j'entendais les cris de d'admiration sur notre passage. Bien, au moins, mon frère avait du succès, et ainsi les sponsors lui seraient d'avantages favorables. La parade terminée, Vickey nous ramena directement dans nos appartements. De là, elle nous expliqua le concept des entrainements, ainsi que de la note, qui nous servira à attirer, une fois de plus, les sponsors. Le lendemain commença alors les entrainements. Les tributs des premiers district étaient les premiers arrivées et ceux qui s'entrainaient le plus, et le plus intensément. J'arrivai avec Keir, bien sûr, tous se retournèrent. Je savais que nous formions un duo atypique, de plus mon frère était particulièrement beau, et les filles se retournaient toujours sur son passage.

Keir était un merveilleux cuisinier, mais j'avoue que je n'étais pas sur que ce talent soit utile dans l'arène. Il me sembla alors qu'entrainer notre endurance serait ce qu'il y avait de plus profitable. Nous étions au stand de cardio à courir sur des tapis de courses depuis une bonne heure lorsque Keir me lança un coup de coude. Je me retournai alors vers lui, inquiète.

\- Tout va bien ? Tu tiens bien le rythme ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas sœurette ! Je voulais juste te faire remarquer quelque chose, tu vois le tribut du district huit ? me chuchota-il.

\- Ce gamin ? dis-je dans un souffle un peu dédaigneux.

Je tournai la tête pour suivre le regard de Keir. Il s'agissait d'un adolescent un peu chétif, un poil plus petit que mon frère. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient gominés ce qui lui donnait un petit côté bad-boy.

\- Ohh gamin tout de suite, il doit avoir 15 ans.

\- Où tu veux en venir ?

\- Juste qu'il n'arrête pas de te regarder depuis qu'il est arrivé, me dit-il d'un ton insoucieux avant de retourner à son exercice comme si de rien était.

Je restais là, pantois pendant quelques secondes. Je regardai de nouveau en direction du tribut. Nos regards se croisèrent. Soudain, je sentis mon ventre se tordre légèrement. Ah. Quel cynisme. Je détournai mon regarde et me concentrai de nouveau pleinement à l'exercice. Je ne devais penser qu'à une chose, une seule : protéger Keir.

La semaine d'entraînement touchait à sa fin. Le temps était venu d'être jugé. Durand la semaine, j'ai affiné mon entrainement aux couteaux. Depuis la mort de Papa, je devais avec Keir protéger la boutique, je me suis alors mise aux maniements de couteaux, et pas seulement pour couper la viande. Durand la semaine, d'autre évènements plus ou moins futiles eurent lieu. Mais j'avouerai avec difficulté que le plus notable fut ma conversation avec le tribut du district 8. Elle eut lieu le 5ème jour, à l'heure du déjeuner, tandis que Keir était parti aux toilettes.

\- Hey ! Salut Maka, alors ... hum ... comment se passe ton entrainement ? me demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Je ne lui jetai qu'un bref regard avant de répondre à sa question d'un ton plutôt sec, j'imagine.

\- Bien.

\- Hem... Et sinon, c'est ton frère qui est avec toi ?

\- Écoute, je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles et je m'en fiche. Dans quelques jours je serait obligé de te tuer, alors autant rendre ça plus facile et évitons de tisser un lien, quel qu'il soit.

\- Tu as tort, je ne suis pas ton ennemi. Si je suis là, c'est aussi parce que je veux former une alliance avec toi.

\- Vraiment ?

Je le regardai d'un air perplexe. Et à présent que je l'écoutais plus attentivement, je remarquai que ses yeux me fuyaient, comme s'il était gêné.

\- Oui. J... Je n'ai personne qui m'attend au district 8. Et, je suis sûr que tu peux gagner ce Hunger Games.

\- Je ne veux pas gagner ce stupide jeu, c'est Keir qui dois survivre.

\- Je sais.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je vois comment tu le regarde.

\- ... C'est mon frère jumeau, il est tout ce que j'ai.

\- Et tu es tout ce qu'il a, pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait plus de raison de vivre que toi ?

\- Parce que si je le perds, je perds la raison.

\- Je suis sûr que tu te trompe, tu es la personne la plus forte que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontré.

J'allais lui rétorqué que l'on ne se parlait que depuis cinq minutes lorsque Keir revint des toilettes. Le tribut du district 8 se leva, et juste avant de disparaitre de la cafétéria me glissa un nom, le sien.

\- Gabriele.

Keir se remit à sa place. Il me regarda d'un air amusé.

\- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça, Frérot ? dis-je dans un soupir.

\- Oh non pour rien, je remarque juste que tu as les joues légèrement rosies après lui avoir parlé.

Hmpf. N'importe quoi. J'étais parfaitement normale. Certes je me sentais bizarre, mais cela ne signifiait rien. Au contraire, j'avais de quoi le détester cordialement, il venait après tout de me dire implicitement que mon frère n'avait aucune chance de survivre. Chose que je ne pouvais tolérer. Pourtant, je ne le détestais pas. Pourtant, j'avais envie de lui reparlais. Mais je devais l'oublier. Dans les jours qui allaient suivre, je n'aurais qu'un seul but, et la Mort serait ma compagne.

J'attendais seule que vienne mon tour, assise sur une table de la cafétéria. Keir venait de partir pour sa session d'entrainement privé et je me sentais terriblement anxieuse pour lui. J'espérai que tout se passait bien, du moins, le mieux possible. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, mon nom fut appelé. J'entrai dans une salle d'entrainement aux mures nus. Il y avait une table pour seul mobilier, et quelques rangements où étaient entreposés des armes. Les jurés n'étaient pas encore totalement lassé par ce défilement de tributs, et ils semblaient aptes à juger ma performance.

\- Je vous en prie, mademoiselle Butcher, montrez-nous vos talents.

Je me dirigeai vers la table, et choisis deux couteaux de bouchers, bien affutés. Ils connaissaient nos armes de prédilection.

Les éventuels tributs n'avaient pas le droit de s'entrainer, même si certains districts outrepassait cet interdit. Pour éviter des ennuies avec les autorités, j'avais donc commencé à apprendre le maniement des lames comme s'il s'agissait d'une danse. N'ayant pas une force de frappe extraordinaire, j'avais basé tout mon entrainement sur la vitesse et la précision.

Je me plaçai au centre de la pièce avec mes deux couteaux, fermai les yeux et commençai à compter le tempo d'une musique sur laquelle je m'étais beaucoup entrainé beaucoup. J'aurais voulu voir la tête d'incompréhension des juges, mais je devais me concentrais. Je pris une grande inspiration et fit mon premier pas.


	3. Chap 3 : Larmes de sang

\- Tu as eu 11 ! Wow ça m'étonne pas de toi sœurette ! s'exclama Keir.

Nous étions dans nos appartements, regardant les scores obtenues lors des entrainements privés. Keir avait eut la note de 6, ce qui n'était pas autant que ce que j'avais espéré pour lui. Cependant, il avait dû réussir à un peu impressionné les jurés avec ses capacités à cuisiner tout avec à peu près n'importe quoi. Mais, pour ma part, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir une note aussi élevée.

\- C'est une bonne chose. Tout les sponsors vont se mettre à tes pieds, Maka,me dit Vickey.

\- Mais ça veut aussi dire que les autres tributs savent que tu es dangereuse, ils vont te prendre pour cible directement.

J'acquiesçai, mais en vérité, cela m'allait fort bien. J'attirerais leur attention, afin de laisser à Keir une chance de survivre.

Le jour des interviews était arrivé rapidement. Devant le pays entier, Caesar Flickerman, le présentateur de ce show malsain, nous poserait des questions : de complètement banales à très intimes, comme si nous n'allions participer qu'à un simple télé-crochet et non une boucherie sans nom. Enfin, passons.

Dans l'un des vestiaires mis à disposition des tributs et de leurs stylistes, Luka me préparait pour mon « quart d'heure de gloire », avec une robe bustier blanche, cintrée à la taille par une ceinture rouge et finissant évasée au dessus de genoux.

\- Elle n'est pas un peu trop courte ? demandai-je pendant les essayages.

\- Mais non. Au contraire, tes jambes paraitront sans fin, tu seras magnifique ! me rétorqua-t-il alors qui finissait un ourlet, deux épingles coincées entre les lèvres. Arrête de bouger ou je vais te piquer !

Je bougonnai mais ne bougeai plus d'un cil.

Le soir même, Keir et moi attendions notre tour pour passer aux entretiens et devant des centaines de spectateurs. J'avais demandé à ce que l'on passe en même mais ma demande fut rejetée, sous-prétexte que le protocole exigeait une personne par interview. Foutaises. Cependant, Keir était toujours aussi séduisant. Il portait un pantalon blanc serré, un débardeur rouge et un blouson en cuir blanc style perfecto. Il avait l'aire d'une rock star, et je suis certaine que c'était le parti pris de sa styliste.

Gabriele, qui avait réussit à échapper à la surveillance de son coach, nous rejoignit. Il portait un costume trois-pièce gris, très élégants, avec une chemise noire. Il était plutôt agréable à regarder, mais je ne l'aurais jamais avoué devant lui, et encore moins devant mon frère. D'ailleurs, le nouveau venu se tourna vers ce dernier et lui donna une accolade.

\- Keir, franchement, tu pouvais pas t'habiller avec un sac poubelle ? Tu vas tellement les éblouir que même les caméras vont jouir ! s'exclama-t-il.

Celui-ci le lui rendit, riant à sa blague graveleuse.

\- Oh, t'inquiètes pas mec. Puis tu sais, je pense pas que j'éblouirai autant que ma sœur adorée, dit-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

\- Ça, c'est bien vrai. Je n'ose pas la regarder trop longtemps, ça serait du blasphème, répondit Gabriele.

Mes rouges rosirent peut-être légèrement, mais je tentai de ne rien laisser paraître. Je me raclai la gorge et haussai les sourcils, m'apprêtant à répondre lorsqu'il se fit appeler.

\- Excusez-moi, Déesse, mais le devoir m'appelle !

Gabriele fit une jolie révérence et partit en trottinant vers la scène. Keir me regarda en coin et sourit, mais il ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour me taquiner, ses yeux étincelaient et cela suffisaient pour m'énerver un tant sois-peu. Je grommelai. Il m'énervait ce Gabriele, avec son nom d'Archange, ses yeux malicieux, ses superbes cheveux gominées et son sourire à tomber par terre. Or, je devais me reprendre. Mon cœur ne devait pas se relâcher, je ne devais penser qu'à mon frère.

Finalement, Keir fut appelé. Je le regardais des coulisses, et mourus d'envie de le rejoindre.

\- Alors, Keir, je vois que vous être encore très séduisant ce soir, votre fanclub s'agrandit de minutes en minutes ! plaisanta Caesar Flickerman.

\- Il ne dépassera jamais le votre, vous savez, répondit mon frère avec un sourire étincelant.

\- Vraiment ? Vous le pensez ? s'étonna faussement Caesar.

\- Bien sûr ! Puisque votre fanclub fait déjà entièrement parti du mien.

Caesar fut quelque peu abasourdit. Mais il se mit à rire et fut rejoint rapidement par le public. Il lui posa ensuite quelques questions sans grand intérêt, avant d'en poser une beaucoup plus personnelle.

\- Alors, dites-nous Keir, est-ce que quelqu'un vous attend, au district 10 ?

\- Malheureusement, non, répondit Keir, prenant un air sérieux, et légèrement mélancolique.

\- Oh, vraiment ? s'exclama Caesar, semblant surpris.

\- Oui.

Keir se leva, et se tourna vers moi, cachée dans les escaliers menant aux coulisses. Il me tendit la main, m'invitant à le rejoindre sur scène. Je commençai à monter les marches lorsque Vickey m'attrapa le bras pour me retenir, mais je ne pouvais résister à l'appel de mon propre sang. Je me dégageai d'un geste sec et atteignis enfin la scène.

J'ai été d'abord aveuglée par les projecteurs, ne pouvant rien voir du public qui se tenait en face de moi. Je détournai le regard et me dirigeai droit vers mon frère. Il me rejoignit et me prit dans ses bras. Il se tourna ensuite vers Caesar et le public.

\- La seule personne qui pourrait m'attendre m'a malheureusement accompagné ici. Ma chère sœur jumelle est tout ce que j'ai et je suis tout ce qu'elle a.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans l'immense salle. Du coin de l'œil, je vis le présentateur pâlir et paniquer.

\- Mais, je pense que cela fait de nous, les plus chanceux, dit Keir, en s'asseyant et en me faisant assoir sur ses genoux.

Un hoquet de surprise parcourut le public. Keir se tourna vers Caesar, attendant qu'il remplisse son rôle de présentateur, et continue l'interview.

\- Hum. A-ah oui ?

\- Oui. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas seuls pour cette terrible épreuve. Nous avons avec nous, la personne la plus précieuse à nos yeux.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Keir avait fait l'impasse sur le fait que cette terrible épreuve ne pouvait avoir un dénouement heureux. Si l'un n'enterrerait pas l'autre, alors ce serait deux cercueils qui auraient été côtes à côtes dans le cimetière du district 10. Soudain, un applaudissement retentit dans la salle, puis un deuxième, puis un troisième, puis une dizaine, avant d'être rejoint par la salle entière.

Caesar était autant abasourdit que moi. Keir et moi, nous nous levâmes et partîmes sous les applaudissements. Apparemment, les mots de Keir avait réussit à émouvoir les citoyens du Capitole. Vickey félicita Keir pour son initiative, car après tout, il avait triplé nos sponsors en seulement cinq minutes.

C'était l'heure. L'heure de l'hécatombe. L'heure des Hunger Games. J'attendais, stoïque, dans la petite pièce circulaire avec Luka pour seul compagnon. Il y avait deux sièges, et au centre trônait un tube en plexiglas transparent qui me permettait de rentrer dans l'arène. Keir était dans une autre pièce. J'essayais de ne pas le laisser transparaître mais j'étais extrêmement anxieuse.

Luka avait demandé à ses assistants de nous laisser pour qu'il puisse me préparer, seul. La tenue de combat était règlementaire, mais il m'avait fait deux tresses collées sur le bas du crâne, pour empêcher mes cheveux de tomber devant les yeux, un moment d'aveuglement pouvant être fatale dans l'arène.

Finalement, la sonnerie me sorti de ma torpeur. Alors que je m'avançait vers l'ascenseur, Luka me saisit le bras et me fit me retourner.

\- Que le sort puisse t'être favorable, dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je ne répondis pas mais lui rendis son étreinte. Je détestais cette phrase que prononçaient les citoyens ignorants du Capitole, mais sorti de sa bouche, elle ne semblait plus si hypocrite.

Il finit par me lâcher. Je me mis en place dans le tube. L'ascenseur se mit à monter. Luka me fit un signe de la main. Peut être le dernier que je ne verrais jamais.

L'ascenseur se mit à monter. J'eus l'impression que l'ascension ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir atteints les nuages qui défilaient dans le ciel. Je me mis à ralentir et sortis tout à coup à l'air libre. Le soleil m'aveugla, et il me fallut plusieurs secondes avant que mes yeux ne s'habituent à ce trop plein de luminosité.

Puis, doucement, le décor de notre dernier combat se dessina devant mes yeux. Il s'agissait d'une forêt sombre composée de hauts arbres étroits, comme sorti tout droit d'un compte. Je balayai les autres tributs du regard, à la recherche de mon frère. Je m'attardai quelques secondes sur Gabriele, qui me fit un petit sourire, avant d'enfin croiser le regard de mon sang.

Un silence de mort régnait sur l'arène, tous les tributs retenaient leur souffle, immobiles. La scène pittoresque me rappelait une collection de statues ratés, en l'attente de leur destruction. Ma pulsation cardiaque s'accélérait, s'intensifiait. Puis soudain, la cloche sonna, et mon cœur rata un battement.

Je m'élançais à toute vitesse en direction de la Corne d'abondance d'où sortaient armes et packs de survie. Pendant ma course effrénée, je tentais d'attraper mon frère du regard. Lorsque je réussis à l'apercevoir, je déviai légèrement ma course pour aller à sa rencontre, quitte à perdre quelques secondes.

Je ne me trouvais plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui, je tendis le bras, plus que quelques centimètres avant d'attraper le sien, puis soudain, le vide. Keir venait de s'écrouler sur le sol en terre battue. Sa chute me surprit tellement que je trébuchai et tombai sur lui. Alors que je me redressai, je vis avec effrois la raison de sa chute : un couteau de boucher, planté dans sa poitrine. Je ne bougeai plus, je ne respirai plus. Lorsque je repris conscience, des larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues et un cri sortit de ma bouche. Je voulus arracher ce couteau de mon frère, mais celui-ci, dans un dernier élan, m'attrapa le poignet et me plaqua contre son torse. Un couteau siffla au dessus de ma tête. Je sentis son dernier baiser sur mon front, faible, et dans un dernier souffle il me dit ce mot qui restera à jamais graver dans mon âme et mon cœur : « Vis ».

Quelle ironie du sort. Mon arme de prédilection tua mon sang et ma chair, et même au porte de la mort, il continuait de ne penser qu'à moi. Un voile tomba devant mes yeux en même temps que sur les siens. Le seul lien qui m'empêchait de sombrer dans la folie et la haine venait de se rompre sous mes yeux, malgré ma promesse de le protéger. Je me levai, en emportant le couteau avec moi.

Un garçon s'approcha de moi, une épée longue au poing. Je ne souviens pas du déroulement du combat, mais il fut rapide. Très vite, je fus assez près de mon adversaire pour lui trancher la gorge d'un coup rapide avant de repartir telle une ombre. Chaque silhouette qui avait le malheur d'apparaitre devant moi finissait tranché, et disparaissait sous mes pieds.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'espace qui s'étendait sur quelques dizaines de mètres étaient vides, des cadavres ensanglantés jonchaient le sol. Tous les survivants avaient disparus. Couverte de sang, je retournai à la corne d'abondance. Le sang sur mon couteau coulait en petites gouttes sur le sol, dont le son ressemblait à celui d'un métronome, ce qui avait le don de me calmer, ou de m'enfoncer encore plus dans un état second.

Soudain, j'entendis un froissement sur ma droite. Je me dirigeai vers le bruit, l'arme au poing, lorsque je vis Gabriele sortir de derrière une table, les mains levées.

\- Ce-ce n'est que moi, Maka...

Je me détendis légèrement au son de sa voix. Il s'approcha de moi, doucement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bête féroce. Puis, il me prit la main. Mes yeux glissèrent vers nos mains entremêlés. Lorsque je vis ma main tachée de sang, je lâchai mon couteau qui atterrit avec fracas sur le sol, résonnant dans toute la corne, éclaboussant le sol du sang de mes victimes. Le voile devant mes yeux était en train de se lever. Mes mains tremblèrent, puis tout mes membres furent atteins. Je venais seulement de réaliser ce que j'avais fait, toutes les vies que j'avais prises. Je plaquai ces mains couvertes de sang sur mon visage, pour me cacher, pour ne plus voir. Gabriele bougea, voulut me prendre dans ses bras, mais avant de pouvoir dire ou faire quoique ce soit, je lui posai la question qui me brulait les lèvres et le cœur.

\- Combien ?

\- De.. quoi ? demanda-t-il, hésitant.

\- Combien j'en ai tué ?

\- Ecoute, Mak... commença-t-il.

\- COMBIEN ?! hurlai-je.

Le silence s'abattit. Je glissais lentement à genoux alors que Gabriele m'enlaçait. Et je mis à sangloter, prononçant le nom de mon frère disparu entre deux hoquets de larmes. Finalement, au bout de ce qui me sembla n'être que quelques minutes, j'ouvris les yeux. Mais je compris que je m'étais endormi, car le soleil avait déjà disparu derrière la cime des arbres depuis longtemps. Gabriele, lui, n'avais pas bougé, il était resté sur ses gardes pendant toutes ces heures. Je me redressai doucement, et sans un mot, j'allai à l'entrée de la corne d'abondance.

Gabriele me rejoignit. Je lui dit qu'il ferait mieux d'aller se reposer, que je monterais la garde. Il me regarda dans les yeux, m'embrassa sur la joue, et s'en alla se blottir dans un coin. Les morceaux brisés de mon cœur se serra. Je me sentais vide, dévastée. Ce que j'avais craint s'était produit, le Capitole m'avait pris mon frère, la lumière de ma vie. Le désarroi puis la rage s'empara de moi. Une rage, une haine sourde, tacite, glaciale animait mon cœur, mes gestes. A partir de ce moment, ce serait elle qui guiderait mes pas jusqu'à la gorge de mes futurs victimes ; je le craignais, je le savais, je m'y résignais.


	4. Chap 4 : Les coups de canon

Les cadavres avaient tous disparus. Le champs de bataille qui était maculé de sang il y a peu semblait aussi vierge qu'avant notre arrivée. Soudain, je vis quelque chose briller, sous la lumière de la lune bleu. Je m'approchai avec prudence, sortant de la rassurante protection de la Corne, emmenant mon arme avec moi par pur précaution. Alors que l'objet brillant se dessinait de plus en plus distinctement à mes yeux, je m'aperçus qu'il s'agissait d'un couteau, celui dont mon Keir m'avait sauvé un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Au moment où je ramassais la lame, des bruits émanant de la forêt arrivèrent à mes oreilles. Je me redressai d'un bond, en position de défense avec, enfin réunis, mes deux couteaux de boucher, mes armes de prédilections.

De la forêt, sortirent deux ombres humaines, l'une à peine plus grande que l'autre. L'un avait un arc et l'autre une machette. Une voix s'éleva, et je crus reconnaître celle du tribut féminin du district trois.

\- Tu vas allez rejoindre ton frère, Boucher !

Parfois, je me demande si les hommes ne sont pas profondément stupides, ou tout simplement très orgueilleux. S'il n'avait rien dit, ils auraient pu gagner, surtout à deux contre un. Or là, il avait juste réussi à exacerber ma haine encore davantage.

Je me relevais, parfaitement droite, et surtout, concentrée. Le garçon à l'arc mit en joue, respira un coup et tira. Aussi rapide que le battement d'un cil, j'évitai la flèche qui fonçait vers moi d'un simple geste de la tête. Puis je me mis à avancer vers eux. Ma rage submergeait tout le reste et dirigeait mes pas, elle me rendait étrangement calme. Comme je l'avais crains, ma haine sourde voilait mes yeux et je ne pensais plus à rien. Lorsqu'il décocha une nouvelle flèche, ce fut cette rage qui me la fit coupé en deux à quelques centimètres de mon visage, sans peur, sans hésitation. Je me rendais à peine compte de ce qu'il se passait, comme s'il s'agissait d'un rêve. Une fois arrivée à quelques pas d'eux, leur carquois pratiquement vide, je sentais qu'ils commençaient à paniquer. La jeune fille à la machette l'empoigna à deux mains et fonça tête baissée sur moi en criant. Je me décalai légèrement sur le côté, et abattis ma lame directement dans sa nuque, entre deux vertèbres. Elle s'effondra instantanément, après avoir été secoué de quelques tremblements nerveux. Au même moment, la dernière flèche de l'archer se planta dans mon bras gauche. Je ressentais la douleur, mais je l'ignorai. Je l'arrachai d'un geste et le jetai au sol. Le garçon prit peur et recula d'un pas, mais il était trop tard. Je me précipitai vers lui et avec une précision sans faille, lui trancha la gorge. Le sang gicla. Il tenta de s'accrocher à moi, mais ses mains glissèrent et il tomba.

Soudain, un hovercraft apparut dans le ciel et se dirigea vers moi. Par instinct, je me mis à courir vers la Corne d'Abondance, avant de m'arrêter, m'apercevant que le vaisseau ne me suivait pas. Il descendit seulement de quelques mètres, récupéra les cadavres des deux tributs, avant de repartir comme il était arrivé. Je compris ainsi comment le corps de mon frère avait disparu. J'allais me remettre en marche lorsque des coups de canon retentirent, me faisant sursauter de surprise. Je levai la tête, et vis des visages, avec leur numéro de district à côté. Je compris qu'il s'agissait des morts lorsque je vis le visage de mon frère. Mon cœur rata un battement. Mes mains se mirent à trembler, mes yeux restèrent secs même s'ils me brûlaient. Je repartis vers la corne d'abondance d'une démarche lente et souple.

Gabriele m'y attendait, il semblait inquiet.

\- Tout va bien ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, oui, répondis-je. Retourne te coucher. Je vais monter la garde.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui ! m'exclamai-je, un peu sèchement.

Je vis que je l'avais blessé, j'ai toujours été maladroite.

\- Je ne pourrais pas dormir de toute manière.

Il acquiesça. Il s'apprêtait à s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres de la Corne lorsqu'il remarqua ma blessure au bras. Sans rien dire, il attrapa une trousse de secours sur une table. Il releva ma manche et se mit à s'occuper de ma plaie sans dire un mot. Je serrai les dents pour de pas crier de douleur. Je ne leur donnerai pas cette satisfaction. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il me regarda, hésitant. Voyant que je ne bougeai pas, il se leva et alla se coucher. Je m'assis à l'entrée et attendis que le jour se lève. Je ne pouvais pas dormir. À chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je voyais les visages de ceux dont j'avais tranché la gorge. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi pas la première fois que je me suis endormi dans les bras de Gabriele ? Peut-être, justement parce que je m'étais endormi dans ses bras. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers sa forme sombre. De temps en temps, il remuait dans son sommeil. Je soupirai et regardai de nouveau vers les ténèbres de l'arène, avant de plonger dans un état second jusqu'à ce que soleil pointe le bout de son nez, illuminant la clairière. Le deuxième jour de l'enfer commençait.

Je sortis de ma transe, alors qu'un petit paquet descendait du ciel. Je l'attrapai au vol, et ouvris le paquet, il s'agissait d'une petite fiole, semblait-il. J'entendis des pas derrière moi, et sentis Gabriele s'accroupir à mes côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillé.

J'haussai les épaules. Je me relevai et jetai au loin la bouteille.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Ça aurait pu être utile ? s'exclama-t-il.

\- Je n'accepterai jamais un produit venant du Capitole, crachai-je. Allez viens, on va chercher de quoi se nourrir.

Mais nous n'avions pas besoin d'aller bien loin, les sacs dans la corne d'abondance contenait assez de nourriture pour deux. Après de longues heures de silence, Garbiele le brisa, non pas sans hésitation.

\- Tu ... Tu es incroyable. Je ne me souviens pas d'une édition où un tribut avait ton talent, enfin un non-carrière quoi.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est du talent.

\- Tu vas survivre, j'en suis sûr.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Pourquoi survivre dans ce monde cruel où rien ne m'attend ? Pourquoi survivre quand je n'en ai aucune raison, aucun but. J'ai tout perdu en venant ici, le Capitole m'a tout pris.

\- Ne dis pas ça ! Il y a toujours quelque chose à faire, toujours un but à trouver et à poursuivre.

Gabriele avait attrapé mes mains et me parlait avec véhémence. Je détournai le regard, rougissant malgré moi.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi forte que tu le crois. Et je ne sais pas si je veux l'être.

\- Alors... alors fais le pour moi, s'il te plais.

Il posa la main sur mon menton et me fit le regardait. Je ne pouvais contrôler mon cœur qui battait à la chamade à cause de ce contact, mais je ne pouvais non plus l'empêcher de se briser en sachant le sort qui nous attendait. Si je n'avais pas pu protéger mon frère, j'essayerais au moins de protéger mon ange. Soudain, il regarda derrière moi, et en me retournant, je vis un autre petit paquet tombant doucement du ciel. Voyant que je ne bougeai pas, Gabriele alla le ramasser.

\- Y'a marqué « Ne le jette pas, cette fois. ». On devrait peut être écouter le conseil, ajouta-t-il perplexe.

\- Fait comme tu veux, répondis-je d'une voix neutre.

À peine avait-il posé la fiole sur la table que des bruits de courses résonnèrent dans la forêt, suivis de cris de douleur. J'attrapai mes couteaux au vol et sortis en courant. Soudain, une fillette apparu de la forêt. Il s'agissait du tribut féminin du district huit. Elle devait à peine avoir douze ans, sa tenue était écorchée à plusieurs endroits, et elle tenait son épaule gauche, du sang s'échappant de ses doigts. Quelques secondes après, trois carrières sortirent de la forêt, armés jusqu'aux dents.

Je me mis à courir de toutes me forces vers elle. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle prit peur. Elle ne savais plus où aller, mais il semblait qu'elle préférait mourir de ma main que de la leur. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque je la dépassai, avant de me planter juste derrière elle, la protégeant de ses assaillant. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna, me regardant avec incompréhension. Les trois carrières ralentirent avant de stopper leur course à quelques mètres de moi.

\- Pousse-toi, Boucher. C'est pas après toi qu'on en a aujourd'hui, cria le tribut du district un.

Je ne répondis rien. Même si je tuais, même si j'étais un assassin, même si j'étais un monstre, je ne laisserais personne tuer un enfant devant moi. Derrière moi, des bruits de pas se firent entendre, Gabriele venait de sortir de la corne d'abondance. Du coin de l'œil, je vis qu'il prenait la fillette dans ses bras et tentait de la rassurer, ce qui semblait fonctionner. C'est vrai, ils venaient du même district après tout. Ils étaient sur le point de partir lorsqu'un des carrières fondit sur moi, l'arme au poing. Je parai son attaque de la main droite, avant de m'appuyer sur ma jambe gauche afin de le déstabiliser vers l'arrière. Mon coude gauche s'écrasa sur son nez, laissant s'échapper un jolie bruit de brisé, puis je reculai rapidement de quelques pas en grimaçant quelques peu, à cause de ma blessure de la nuit-même. La garçon laissa tomber son couteau de chasse et plaqua ses mains sur son nez, comme pour empêcher ce dernier de tomber en mille morceaux sur le sol.

\- Partez. Maintenant, ordonnai-je d'un ton glaçant.

\- Sale pute..., marmonna le garçon au nez ensanglanté, rejoins rapidement par ses deux comparses. Je te laisserais pas t'en sortir aussi facilement !

Il se releva en titubant, la rage brillait dans ses yeux. Le garçon de droite dégaina son épée à deux mains, et celui de gauche une hache.

\- Tu aurais dû partir quand tu le pouvais encore... grogna le blessé.

Ses deux acolytes bougèrent en même temps, fondant sur mes flancs, un de chaque côté. Je réagis presque immédiatement, à l'instinct. Je partis en avant, fis une roulade et décochai un crochet au garçon resté sur place. Il s'écroula sur le sol et je lui donnai un coup de pied dans le ventre pour être sûre qu'il resterait au sol avant de faire volte-face tout en m'éloignant de mes adversaires. Je tins mon bras gauche dont la douleur me lançait, mais je ne pouvais m'occuper de ma vieille blessure. L'un des garçons profitait du fait que je ne sois plus entre eux et la fillette pour l'attaquer. Réalisant mon erreur, je les détournai pour essayer de rejoindre Gabriele, mais il était trop tard.

L'un de tributs s'approcha de la petite fille qui, dans la panique et la terreur, s'échappa des bras de Grabrile, et tenta de s'enfuir. Il voulu l'en empêcher, mais au moment où il allait attraper le bras de la fillette, une hache siffla près de son oreille et se planta entre les omoplates du corps frêle de l'enfant. Un cri déchirant monta jusqu'à la cime des arbres, se mêlant au coup de canon révélateur. Si je ne voulais pas que le prochain provienne de celui que l'on pourrait appelé mon ami, je devais me dépêcher de mettre hors d'état de nuire les deux tributs.


	5. Chap 5 : Pour quoi te bas-tu ?

En quelques pas bondissants, j'avais rejoint le petit groupe. Gabriele se battait à mains nus avec le garçon à la hache, l'empêchant tant bien que mal de récupérer son arme, il savait sinon que le combat serait perdu d'avance. Je m'approchai afin de pouvoir l'aider lorsque le garçon à l'épée longue me barra le chemin. Sur son visage, aucun sourire ne se faisait voir. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Il ne savait pas s'il gagnerait ce duel, et moi je ne m'en laissais pas le choix.

Il lança un coup transversale au niveau de la tête que j'évitai aisément. Le poids de l'épée l'emporta légèrement plus loin qu'il ne l'aurai cru, j'en profitai pour lui décocher un coup de pied dans le ventre. Il recula, mais trop légèrement pour me laisser un avantage. Il repartit de plus belle, m'assaillant de tous les côtés. Il me frôla le bras gauche mais cela suffit pour que, combiner à un mouvement brusque, la plaie se ré-ouvre, laissant le sang couler le long de mon bras. Le garçon sourit, croyant être l'auteur de ma blessure.

Je ne pouvais plus parer les coups, mon bras gauche étant trop endommagé pour résister au moindre assaut. Et si je me faisais toucher ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, j'étais foutu, tels une guêpe frappé par une grosse main. Mais l'avantage, c'est qu'une seule piqure de guêpe peut-être tout aussi fatale.

Il lança de nouveau son épée en un coup transversal, mais beaucoup plus bas cette fois, au niveau du bassin. Je sautai alors et utilisai ses poignets et le manche de l'épée comme tremplin avant d'assainir un coup de genou puissant dans le nez de mon ennemi. Celui-ci poussa un bref cri de douleur avant de s'écrouler au sol. Un coup de canon retentit. Apparemment, mon coup fut trop puissant. Mais il me permit de rejoindre Gabriele, juste à temps d'ailleurs.

Au moment où les doigts de son adversaire allaient se refermer sur le manche de sa hache, je les écrasai de ma botte, lui soutirant un cri de douleur tandis qu'il tortillait son bras pour le libérer de mon emprise. Gabriele en profita pour se faufiler hors de son atteinte. Je récupérai la hache du dos de la pauvre enfant et la tendis à mon tribut préféré. Il fit un mouvement de recul qui me fit hausser le sourcil.

\- Je te préfère avec cette hache que sans défense, dis-je tout en continuant de faire des doigts du tribut à terre de la bouillie.

Gabriele acquiesça en silence et attrapa la hache à deux mains avec maladresse. Je lançai un coup de pied dans le thorax du garçon au sol, lui arrachant un nouveau cri. Je soulevai mon pied de ses doigts en compotes, mais son répit fut de courte durée. J'abattis sans scrupule mon pied sur sa gorge, le laissant à peine respirer. Il tentait tant bien que mal de repousser ma botte boueuse mais ses doigts de la main droite lui faisait trop souffrir et seul son bras gauche ne suffisait pas. Je me baissai et m'approchai de son oreille, afin que seul lui puisse m'entendre.

\- Dis-moi, Tribut du district quatre, pour quoi te bats-tu ? chuchotai-je. Pour quelle raison as tu poursuivis cette gamine afin de lui planter une hache dans le dos ? Était-ce pour survivre ? Ou par plaisir ?

Ces derniers mots sortirent de ma bouche presque comme du venin. Je reculai un peu mon visage pour voir celui de ma victime. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à me répondre, à moins qu'il essayait juste de respirer. A vrai dire, je ne le saurais jamais. A ce moment précis, Gabriele me cria quelque chose.

Aussi vive qu'un éclair, je basculai sur le côté, échappant de peu au couteau de chasse qui voulait se planter dans mon dos.

Malheureusement pour le garçon du district quatre, qui voulut profiter de mon mouvement pour se relever rapidement, la lame s'enfonça juste en haut du cœur, le laissant agoniser tandis qu'il se vidait inéluctablement de son sang. Le premier jeune homme à qui j'ai brisé le nez se tenait là les bras ballants, devant le spectacle de son compagnon mourant. J'en profitai pour me relever mais le mouvement attira son attention. Il se baissa pour récupérer une arme mais j'étais plus rapide, beaucoup plus rapide. Je m'élançai et ma lame de boucher se planta directement dans sa tempe, avant de se retirer aussi prestement. Un coup de canon retentit dans le ciel, suivit d'un deuxième, signalant que son complice avait finit d'agoniser.

Je me retournai vers Gabriele qui était encore sous le choc. Quatre cadavres nous entouraient. Il s'approcha de moi, me prit par la main avant de m'attirer contre lui. Nous restâmes ainsi, pendant des secondes, qui se transformèrent en minutes. Je n'avais pas la force de le repousser, et peut être pas forcément envie. Le nombre de mes victimes ne faisait qu'augmenter, proportionnellement à l'intensité de mes futurs cauchemars. Finalement, Gabriele me fit reculer de quelques pas. Lorsqu'il toucha mon bras gauche, je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer de douleur.

\- Viens, on devrait se réfugier, et je vais encore m'occuper de ce bras, me dit-il en passant un bras autour de ma taille et mon bras droit sur son épaule.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de soutien, dis-je en essayant de me délivrer.

Mais à peine ai-je essayé de marcher seule que mes jambes se dérobèrent sous mes pieds.

\- Tu parles, tu as utilisé tellement d'énergie et tu n'as toujours pas mangé. Maintenant, tais-toi et laisse moi t'aider un peu.

Ainsi je laissai Gabriele me ramener à la corne d'abondance, alors que les hovercrafts récupéraient les cadavres derrière nous.

\- En tout cas, c'était une excellente idée d'avoir gardé la corne d'abondance pour nous, murmura-t-il, plus pour lui même que pour moi.

Arrivé sur place, il s'occupa de nouveau de ma plaie, comme il avait pu le faire quelques heures plutôt. Soudain, un petit parachute descendit du ciel, avec pour seul colis un message. Gabriele l'attrapa au vol, et me tendit un bout de feuille plié en quatre, avec mon nom dessus.

\- Il semble que c'est pour toi.

Sans un mot, je dépliai la feuille et lu ce que mon coach m'avait surement envoyé.

"Si tu veux pouvoir sauver au moins une personne, la fiole te sera indispensable la prochaine fois. "

Comprenant qu'il s'agissait autant d'un avertissement que d'un conseil, je me levai et pris la fiole laissé sur la table depuis son arrivée. Je la glissai dans une des poches de ma tenue. Je me tournai vers l'extérieur de la Corne, fixant le vide. Mais je savais que j'étais constamment filmée.

\- Alors, heureuse ? dis-je avant de retourner m'assoir devant le regard perplexe de Gabriele.

Les heures passèrent sans que personne ne s'approche de la Corne d'Abondance. Par deux fois, un coup de canon retentit dans l'arène, nous laissant supposer que certains s'étaient entretué, ou avait tout simplement succombé à un accident. Je me refermais sur moi-même au fur et à mesure que les heures défilaient, un voile plus ou moins sombre constamment devant mes yeux. Cependant, je sentais que Gabriele était tout aussi secoué par la mort de la jeune fille de son district.

La question de survie pure ne nous avait pas concerné jusqu'à présent, mais l'eau venait à manquer. Malgré ma blessure, je partis à la recherche d'eau douce. Gabriele me supplia de le laisser y aller à ma place mais je refusai. Il valait encore mieux que je sois la plus exposée.

Je partis, un matin, un petit sac à dos avec des bouteilles vides et mes couteaux bien attachés dans leur étuis, et m'enfonçais plus profondément dans la forêt de l'arène.

Les arbres étaient longs et droits, ils semblaient sortir d'un conte sombre et glauque, loin d'être pour enfant. Les racines noueuses risquaient de me faire trébucher à tout instant. Des plantes grimpantes montaient sur les arbres. J'avais l'impression que des yeux me suivaient un peu partout. L'atmosphère était très pesante, lourde et inquiétante.

Soudain, après plusieurs heures de marche, je sentis que le sol était un peu plus humide. Je me baissai, et tâtonnai le sol pour deviner la direction. Ainsi, doucement, je partis en direction de ce que j'espérais être une source d'eau douce. Après encore une heure de marche lente, je finis par tomber sur un petit point d'eau.

Tout autour de la petite source, se dressaient des roches pointus et glissants. Évidement, le Capitole n'allait pas laisser les tributs s'abreuver comme ils le voulaient aussi facilement. Je m'approchais, et tentai d'agripper le bord d'une des roches, mais comme prévus ma main ripa sans que je puisse y faire quoique ce soit.

J'avais pensé à sauter directement dans la source, mais après quelques secondes de réflexion, je secouai la tête face à cette mauvaise idée car je n'aurais pas pu en sortir.

Finalement, une pensée me traversa l'esprit. J'attrapai les bouteilles d'eau dans mon sac, et enleva mon pansement en grimaçant. J'attachai celui-ci à l'un des bouteilles pour en faire une anse. Avec de la patience, et en tirant beaucoup sur mon bras non blessé, j'arrivai tant bien que mal à remplis la bouteille. Enfin, prudemment, je remontai la bouteille faisant attention de ne pas glisser.

Alors que je commençais à remplir la troisième bouteille, j'entendis des pas devant moi. Soudain, un étrange animal sortit de la forêt à toute vitesse, bondissant de roches en roches comme s'il s'agissait de pierres plates.

À sa suite, une fille d'une quinzaine d'année quitta l'ombre de la forêt, essoufflée. Dès qu'elle me vit, elle banda son arc, mais ses mains tremblaient. La peur se lisait dans son regard : la peur et la détermination.


	6. Chap 6 : Mourir et fuir ou vivre et tuer

Je me redressais doucement, levant les mains en l'air. Je ne voulais pas d'autre effusion de sang. Je reculais doucement, remettant mes bouteilles dans le sac, tandis que la jeune fille à l'arc et moi, nous nous regardions en chiens de faïence. Soudain, une branche craqua sous mes pas. Dans la panique, elle laissa partir sa flèche qui me frôla le flanc droit, laissant derrière une petite trace de sang.

En une fraction de seconde, je me retournai et partis à toute allure vers ce que j'espérais être la Corne d'abondance. J'entendis des pas de courses derrière moi. Elle avait donc décidé de me prendre en chasse. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait surement raison selon elle. Elle pouvait m'attaquer à distance alors qu'il fallait que je devais m'approcher au plus près d'elle.

Au moment où je reportais mon attention sur le chemin devant moi après avoir jeter un coup d'œil derrière, j'aperçus un mouvement. Je fus obligé de m'arrêter lorsqu'un autre tribut féminin sortit de derrière un arbre, une lance à la main.

\- Bien joué Mag, dit-elle à la fille qui me poursuivait avant de reporter son attention sur moi. Alors Bouchère, on est sorti de derrière son comptoir ?

Celle à l'arc acquiesça timidement et moi je ne cillai pas.

\- Écarte toi, dis-je d'un ton glacial.

\- Si tu crois me faire peur ! Tu n'as aucune chance contre nous deux !

Alors que sa phrase se finissait à peine, elle bondit tel un félin sur moi. En un geste, je me décalai sur ma droite, montant mon genou jusqu'à son ventre. Elle s'écroula au sol, mais je grimaçai également de douleur car au même moment, l'archère avait prévu mon mouvement et une flèche s'était planté dans mon mollet. Je me baissai aussi rapide que possible, arrachant la flèche et récupérant mes deux couteaux au passage. J'en lançai une à l'archère, qui au son, me fit comprendre que j'avais fait mouche. La main de la lancière attrapa ma cheville et me fit basculer au sol. Elle se mit par-dessus moi, m'étranglant avec sa lance. Mon couteau m'avait échappé, il trainait là, à quelques centimètres. Alors que le sang me montait à la tête, que l'air commençait à me manquer, je tendais mon bras blessé, les larmes me montaient aux yeux à cause de la douleur.

Je voyais ma main qui essayait d'atteindre la lame devenir de plus en plus flou. J'allais perdre connaissance, je le savais. Soudain, une pensée traversa mon esprit : et si je laissais tombé ? Et si je la laissais me tuer ? Plus de problème, plus de cauchemars, plus de manque, plus de haine, plus rien ; enfin la paix. Cependant, j'entendis comme une voix au loin. Je ne comprenais pas au début, puis la voix se fit de plus en plus distinct. « Vis », voilà ce qu'elle disais, tout simplement « vis ». Je cru reconnaître la voix de mon frère, ou celle de Gabriele. Je ne savais pas. Mais finalement, ma haine sourde se ralluma dans mon regard et suivit l'ordre de cette voix.

Je vis ma main se refermer sur le couteau. Puis tout se passa rapidement, je ressentis comme une décharge d'adrénaline. Je plantai la lame dans sa gorge, le sang me gicla au visage, et un coup de canon retentit. Je balançais un coup de pied, et le cadavre roula sur le côté. Je me releva et m'approcha de l'archère, qui se tenait le ventre d'où sortait l'autre couteau. Le sang coulait à flot, elle me regarda, la terreur se lisait sur son visage.

\- Non, je ne veux pas mourir, non, non, non, je t'en pris, je ne veux pas mourir, sanglota-t-elle.

J'aurais du avoir pitié, de l'empathie. Mais rien, je ne ressentais rien. Je m'approchai d'elle, et arracha la lame en même temps qu'un crie de douleur.

\- C'est trop tard, avec l'hémorragie tu en as pour de longues minutes de souffrances, dis-je d'un ton calme et froid, sur un ton de constat.

Je m'agenouillai devant elle, et la regardai comme si c'était un être étrange que je n'avais jamais vu avant. Puis, dans un dernier élan d'espoir ou de folie, elle attrapa une flèche tombé de son carquois et tenta de me la planter dans la tempe, mais je la parai aisément. Je lui attrapai le poignet, le tordit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit obligée de le lâcher. Elle me regarda, avec ses immenses yeux bleus, remplis de terreur et de larmes.

Peut-être qu'il me restait une once d'humanité encore ou peut-être que je ne supportais pas ses sanglots, je ne sais toujours pas. Cependant, je la pris dans mes bras, avant de planter un couteau dans son cœur, abrégeant ses souffrances, et un coup de canon retentit.

Je récupérai mes affaires et repartis vers la corne d'abondance. J'avais décidé d'abréger ses souffrance, j'aurais pu la laisser se vider de son sang et même si j'aurais été la cause de sa mort quand même, partir. Mais la mort restait mon affaire, et je pense que je préférais la savoir morte et récupéré par les hovercrafts que seule, blessée dans cette forêt angoissante aux côtés du cadavre de son amie. Qui étais-je pour en décider ainsi ? Était-ce de l'humanité ? De l'orgueil ? Une chose était sûre, je haïssais le Capitole, je le haïssais pour nous obliger à nous entretuer, je le haïssais pour avoir fait de moi ce que j'étais devenue, une meurtrière, une assassin. J'étais un monstre, la rage en moi était si forte que je la retournai contre les autres gamins. Peut-être que j'aurais dû me laisser tuer dès le début et les laisser s'entretuer. Mais au final, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? D'autres que moi auraient eut des visions cauchemardesques, des visages ensanglantés. Alors, qu'est-ce qui était vraiment le plus lâche : mourir et s'échapper, ou vivre et tuer ? J'eus une pensée pour mon frère, pour notre maison vide et froide, pour Gabriele qui m'attendait à la Corne. Le destin était-il vraiment si cruel et cynique pour que le seul amour que je n'eus jamais vraiment fut ici, avec moi ?

Le chemin du retour me sembla interminablement long tant mes pensées sombres me torturaient l'esprit, mais rien ne vint le perturber. L'adrénaline des combats était redescendu et une douleur perçante me foudroyait à chaque pas. La haine, évidement, elle ne me quittait jamais vraiment, toujours dans les morceaux de mon cœur brisé. Le chemin me sembla de plus en plus long mais rien ne se passa. Après tout, il ne restait plus grand monde dans la course.

Finalement, j'atteignis la Corne d'abondance en clopinant. Gabriele me rejoignit en courant et lorsqu'il vit le sang séché sur mon visage, le sien passa de l'inquiétude à la totale terreur.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas le mien, dis-je simplement.

Il se pencha sur ma jambe et demanda d'un ton inquiet si là aussi, ce n'étais pas le mien. Mais au vue de ma grimace, il se douta que je revenais avec plus de blessures qu'à mon départ.

Une fois encore, j'étais assise dans la Corne d'abondance pendant que mon ami nettoyait et pansait mes plaies.

\- Je pense que tu devrais te reposer pour quelques temps, si tu continue tu ne pourras plus marcher à cause de la douleur, me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

J'acquiesçai avant de demander.

\- Combien il reste de tributs ?

Gabriele s'arrêta un instant, avant de reprendre son travail.

\- Nous sommes encore cinq, répondit-il d'un ton volontairement détaché.

J'hochai de nouveau la tête. Nous savions pertinemment ce que cela signifiait, les trois autres tributs restant viendraient bientôt en groupe pour écourter les Hunger Games.

La nuit commençait à tomber, Gabriele prit le premier tour de garde, alors que je partais me recroqueviller contre le coin intérieur de la corne d'abondance.

J'ouvris les yeux, tous mes sens en alerte. Je ressentis comme un malaise, une étrange sensation. Le ciel s'éclaircissait à l'Est. Je me mouvais doucement, approchant de l'entrée d'où se détachait la silhouette endormie de Gabriele. Les cheveux sur ma nuque se dressèrent, me confirmant ce que je ressentais : le danger se rapprochait. Je secouai doucement l'épaule du dormeur, afin de le faire bouger le moins possible. Je m'approchai de lui et lui fis signe de rester silencieux. J'attrapai mes couteaux, et les rangeai dans leurs étuis que j'avais attaché préalablement sur mes cuisses.

De la forêt sortirent trois ombres, les trois dernières ombres de ces 67èmes Hunger Games. De là où je me tenais, je voyais déjà leur armes brillaient sous le soleil levant. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible, ils étaient venus en finir.

-Boucher, sors de là ! Viens nous affronter si tu en as le courage ! s'exclama une voix féminine avec force.

Je ne pouvais que me dire qu'ils étaient terriblement cyniques, parler de courage alors que visiblement, ils comptaient se battre à trois contre un. Je fis signe à Gabriele de se cacher au plus profond de la Corne et avant qu'il puisse rétorquer quoique soit, je me levai et me dirigeai droit vers les intrus. Au fur et à mesure que je m'approchai, le soleil levant me permettait de plus en plus à distinguer le visage et les armes des assaillants. Il s'agissait du tribut féminin du district un, une carrière donc. Cela pouvait se lire dans ses traits, elle était déterminée et faisait preuve d'une certaine rigueur. Elle avait une épée légère à une main, plus facile à manier que les épées à deux mains. Je ne reconnaissais pas ses acolytes, sûrement des garçons des districts cinq, six ou sept. L'un d'entre eux avait les cheveux blonds sales et une masse, et l'autre les cheveux roux et un poignard. Une fois arrivée à une distance respectable, je m'arrêtai. Imperturbable, je dégainai mes deux couteaux de boucher. Ils rendaient tout cela plus facile, finalement. Si nous nous entretuons, Gabriele gagnait. Or, je devais être sure qu'ils ne survivent. La tension était palpable. Soudain, j'entendis un insecte tournait autour de moi et d'un simple coup d'oeil je réalisai qu'il s'agissait des mini-caméras du Capitole. Il voulait filmer le combat du boucher contre trois tributs. La rage me fit crisper mes membres, tendre mes muscles.

\- Qu'on en finisse, déclara la carrière comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple dispute d'école.

Je ne dis rien, mais je suis sûre que ma haine se voyait dans mon regard. Il voulait une boucherie ? Il voulait du sang ? Elle voulait en finir ? Soit. Je m'élançai tout à coup droit vers eux, toutes lames dehors. Je m'élançai vers eux avec ma rage prête à exploser. Je m'élançai vers ce que j'espérais être mon dernier combat.


	7. Chap 7 : L'oeil gauche

Mes adversaires semblaient préparés à une confrontation contre moi. Ils avaient adopté une stratégie en triangle, les deux tributs mâles en avant tandis que la carrière était légèrement en retrait. Je me propulsai à l'aide de ma jambe gauche, la droite étant encore blessé par mon altercation dans la forêt avec deux tributs. Une fois atterri prêt d'eux, je me ramassai sur moi-même afin d'éviter leurs attaques combiné. Je fauchai leur jambes d'une balayette. Cependant, une fois à terre, je n'eus le loisir de les faire rester. La carrière fonça vers moi, ne prenant pas la peine d'éviter ses acolytes, me força ainsi à reculer. Nos lames s'entrechoquaient, des étincelles s'échappant à chaque contact. Je bougeai mes bras à toute vitesse, essayant de trouver une ouverture entre les parades parfaites de mon adversaire. Cependant, elle a dû remarquer que mon bras gauche était en plus mauvais état que l'autre car j'avais l'impression qu'elle s'acharnait sur celui-là en particulier. Soudain, les autres se relevèrent et m'encerclèrent. Ma concentration ne devait surtout pas se relâcher. Avec un rythme de plus en plus accru, je parais, contre-attaquais et faisais mouche parfois. Cependant, ils étaient trois et je risquais de me fatiguer avant eux, j'en étais sure. Je devais rapidement les mettre hors-d'état de nuire sinon, je n'aurais aucune chance.

Alors que j'essayais d'être plus agressive, les écorchures que je leur infligeais apparaissaient également sur ma propre peau. Peut-être étais-je vraiment en mauvaise posture, une chose est sure, c'est que je l'étais pour Gabriele. Il était sortit de la Corne d'abondance sans être vu, et s'était approché assez prêt pour assommer l'assaillant aux boucles blondes, qui fit rouler sa masse lorsqu'il s'écroula au sol. D'un bond, ses partenaires reculèrent sous la surprise. Gabriele ne faisait sûrement pas partis de leur équation. Cependant, la jeune fille restait une carrière et ne fut pas démontée le moins du monde par ce nouvel adversaire. J'eus à peine le temps de reprendre ma respiration qu'elle repartait à l'attaque, en direction de Gabriele. Je voulus m'interposer entre les deux, sachant pertinent qu'il ne ferait pas le poids mais j'avais oublié qu'elle n'était pas seule. Le blondinet s'était déjà relevé et son compagnon l'avait rejoint. Ensemble, ils m'attaquèrent par derrière et je me retrouvais au sol, les membres paralysés, alors que je voyais Gabriele se faire désarmer et menacer de la lame de la carrière. J'essayai tant bien que mal de me lever mais ils étaient à deux sur moi et la douleur me transperçait. Ils savaient où appuyer, mon mollet droit et mon bras gauche étant l'épicentre de la souffrance qui parcourait mon corps. Malgré toute ma volonté, mon corps refusait de bouger, mes nerfs étant à fleur de peau. Je voyais la carrière rire et secouais son épée devant lui, avant de pointer du doigt. Pour elle, la victoire était assurée. Elle allait tuer mon ami devant mes yeux avant de tuer le boucher du district dix. Je ne pouvais tolérer d'échouer encore, je ne pouvais tolérer de laisser mourir devant quelqu'un à qui je tenais un minimum. Soudain, je me souvins.

Dans ma poche, se trouvait la fiole. En me tortillant un peu, et m'être pris quelques coups, je pus approcher ma main de la poche, je l'y plongeai discrètement et sortit la fiole. Alors que je me demandais comme je ferais pour la boire sans éveiller les soupçons, je réalisai qu'elle était affublait d'une aiguille, il s'agissait donc d'une seringue. Avec le pouce, j'éjectai le bouchon. Au moment où l'aiguille allait transpercer mes vêtements et ma cuisse, le doute m'envahit. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Et si je le regrettais ? Et si au lieu de nous sauver, cela me tuer sur place, et condamner Gabriele par la même occasion ? Cependant, ma réflexion fut de courte durée : la carrière levait déjà le bras pour asséner le coup fatal. Je plantai la seringue dans ma cuisse, et je sentit le liquide chauffer puis se répandre dans tout mon corps. Rapidement, la douleur disparut.

Alors qu'il y a encore quelques instants, bouger m'arrachait des gémissements de douleurs, je m'arcboutais à présent de toute mes forces pour déséquilibrer mes assaillants, qui relâchèrent leur étreinte sous l'effet de la surprise. Je me levai rapidement, une nouvelle force coulant dans mes veines. D'un bond, mes couteaux en main, je me retournai et tranchai la gorge de l'un des garçons encore étourdis. Un coup de canon retentit. Le sang gicla sur ma tenue déjà imbibée de sang séché. Son acolyte blêmit, et se baissa pour récupérer son poignard. J'en profitait pour lui asséner un coup de genoux dans le visage puis un coup de pied dans le ventre, le propulsant quelques mètres en arrière. La jeune fille tressaillit, mais se reprit rapidement et me fonça dessus. Je sentis son épée me déchirer la chair, mais aucune douleur ne parcourut mon cœur. Voyant mon manque de réaction, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un hoquet de surprise et de terreur peut-être. J'attrapai sa lame d'une main et la frappai au visage de l'autre. Le craquement sous mes phalanges me firent comprendre que j'avais cassé son nez. Elle recula de quelques pas, étourdi, se tenant le nez d'une main afin de ralentir hémorragie. Gabriele ne bougeait pas, soit parce qu'il était encore sous le choque, soit parce qu'il n'en avait pas eut le temps. Tout s'était déroulé très vite. Soudain, je vis son regard horrifié. Je baissai alors les yeux et vis une tâche de sang s'agrandir rapidement au niveau de mon abdomen, sans ressentir la moindre douleur. Puis, je compris.

Les nerfs, ce que le Capitole m'avait envoyé n'était rien d'autre qu'une sorte d'anesthésiant très puissant. Je ne me sentais ni pâteuse, ni engourdis, mais lorsque je passais le dos de ma main sur mon corps où les vêtements, déchirés par le combat, n'étaient plus, je sentais comme un simple effleurement, une sensibilité moindre. J'en étais certaine, le produit m'avait bloqué les nerfs. Mais je n'avais pas le temps pour me poser la question de savoir si cela durerait éternellement ou seulement quelques minutes. La carrière était déjà de nouveau prête au combat. Je me remis droite.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais perdre face à une minable du district dix ?! hurla-t-elle.

Aussi froide qu'était ma haine, la sienne était bouillante. Sa rage lui faisait trembler ses membres, ses traits étaient déformés. Elle me fonça dessus en hurlant, et lorsqu'elle arriva à ma hauteur, je parai aisément sa lame de mon couteau gauche et lui planta le droit dans l'estomac. Elle eut un étrange soubresaut alors que je retirais ma lame affutée pour la lui planter dans la gorge. Après avoir émit quelques gargouillis, la carrière s'effondra, du sang coulant d'entre ses lèvres. Un coup de canon retentit.

Je me précipitai alors vers Gabriele, et m'accroupis à ses côtés. Mais aucun mot n'eut le temps de sortir ni de ma bouche, ni de la sienne. Brusquement, il se releva, attrapa mes épaules et nous fit échangeait de place. J'entendis un impact, sa tête changea d'expression puis il s'écroula dans mes bras. Je relevai la tête, hébétée et je vis le garçon roux au poignard, le visage sanguinolent. Ce fut seulement à ce moment que je réalisai que je n'avais pas entendu le coup de canon lorsque je l'attaquai quelques minutes plus tôt.

Soudain, le temps ralentit. Gabriele leva la tête vers moi, puis sourit. Il tendit le cou pour approcher sa bouche de mon oreille. " Je suis désolé." Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule, un coup de canon retentit. Le garçon roux alla récupérer l'épée à une main sur le cadavre encore chaud de sa partenaire. Je restais immobile, sous le choc, Gabriele encore dans les bras. Je baissai les yeux sur ses cheveux noir en batailles, un peu sales, et la haine m'envahit de plus belle.

Avec une douceur quasi religieuse, je deposai Gabriele sur le côté et me relevai avec autant de souplesse que le pouvait mon corps. Le tribut tremblait. Je récupérai un de mes couteaux au sol.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à bouger pour me foncer dessus, j'étais déjà sur lui. Je le frappai au visage, mes phalanges repliées sur le manche. Des os se brisèrent, du sang gicla, un gémissement de douleur fut émis. Avec la rage du désespoir, il me transperça la cuisse de son épée, mais je ne sentis rien, je ne sentais rien, je ne ressentais plus rien. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et je lui plantai ma lame souillée dans la gorge.

Un dernier coup de canon retentit. Je retournais auprès de Gabriele lorsque la voix de Claudius Templesmith me tira de ma torpeur.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, j'ai le privilège de vous annoncé le vainqueur des ces soixante-septième Hunger Games, Maka Butcher !

La voix venait de partout et de nulle part à la fois. C'est vrai, tout cela n'était qu'un jeu pour eux, une farce, et j'avais été la parfaite actrice. Mais je ne pouvais le tolérer. Je me tournai alors vers le vide de la clairière, sans un mot. Ils m'avaient tout pris, y compris, tout ce qui aurait pu compter. Je n'avais même plus le droit de souffrir. Je n'étais qu'une marionnette à leurs yeux. Et bien soit, à moi seule j'avais tué plus d'une dizaine d'innocents enfants et j'ai vu mourir sous mes yeux tous ceux que j'aimais. Je serais pire. Je souris.

Je levai mon couteau en l'air en signe de victoire avant de l'abattre sur mon visage et de me crever l'oeil gauche.


	8. Chap 8 : Amère Victoire

Les rayons du soleil traversaient la fenêtre et venaient caresser mon visage lorsque je me réveillai. J'étais désorientée, sans repère, dans cette immense chambre blanche avec pour seuls meubles un lit, une commode et un miroir. Où étais-je ? Soudain, une pensée traversa mon esprit : Keir. Je me levai d'un bond et réalisai qu'il y avait un problème, je le sentais mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. J'arrivai jusqu'au miroir et les souvenirs des jours précédents me sautèrent au visage : la mort de Keir, le bain de sang, la Corne, Gabriele, le couteau, son dernière souffre, le sang, mon œil gauche.

D'ailleurs, je n'avais plus d'œil. Ma paupière semblait collait et j'étais incapable d'ouvrir mon œil, mais lorsque je passai ma main dessus, je ne sentais que le vide dans l'orbite. Par dessus, la peau était tapissée de fines cicatrices blanches partant en éclat. Enfin, une autre cicatrice traversait mon œil et se terminait en haut de la joue. Je ressemblais à un vétéran de guerre mais en y réfléchissant bien, quelques part, j'avais fait la guerre.

Soudain, un autre détail me revint en mémoire : l'absence de douleur. La paniqua monta, était-ce toujours le cas ? Je sortis de ma chambre en courant. Il s'agissait du même genre d'appartement dans lequel nous étions Keir et moi juste avant que les Hunger Games commencent. Seulement, il était vide cette fois. Je fonçais vers la cuisine et pris un couteau dans un des tiroirs. Ma main était tremblante. Est-ce que je ressentais de nouveau la douleur ? Je devais en avoir la certitude, alors doucement, je pris le couteau et effleurer le bout de mon index. Une goutte de sang se forma et grossit avant de tomber sur le plan de travail immaculé. Cependant, je n'avais rien ressentit. Alors avec la lame, je dessinai une ligne sur un de mes doigts mais toujours rien. Je continuai de tailladai ma main gauche à présente couverte de sang. Et moins je sentais la douleur, plus les taillades étaient profondes. Même mon droit à la souffrance avait disparut.

Tout à coup, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. D'un pas lent, je sortis du couloir et tomba nez à nez avec Vickey et mon styliste Luka. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils étaient en train de parler, mais les mots restèrent en suspend lorsqu'ils m'aperçurent. Vickey blêmit et Luka se précipita vers moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'exclama-t-il, affolé.

Il me prit la main ensanglantée mais la relâcha aussi à la vue du couteau.

\- M-M-Maka, bégaya Vickey. Re-relâche tout de suite ce couteau !

La peur se lisait dans ses yeux et pour la première fois de ma vie, je me délectai de cette peur. Toujours masqué d'un visage sans émotion, je m'approchai d'elle. Insinctivememnt, elle fit un pas en arrière avant de se ressaisir.

\- Maka, ça suffit.

\- Pourquoi je ne ressens rien ? demandai-je gravement.

\- Le produit que tu t'es injectée, intervint Luka. Il... commença-t-il, mais il semblait hésitant.

\- Il est irréversible, finit la responsable du dixième district. Pour l'instant, crût-elle bon d'ajouter. Nos chercheurs travaillent dessus. D'ailleurs nos chirurgiens n'ont même pas pu sauver ton œil, mais avant de le faire remplacer nous voulions savoir : tu le veux de quelle couleur ? me demanda-t-elle, de nous prise par son rôle.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite mais souris face à l'absurdité de la question. Je ne me demandais même pas si elle était sérieuse, car pour elle, je savais que c'était une question légitime. J'avais tout perdu, ma vie, mon frère, mon premier amour, et elle voulait connaître la couleur de mon nouvel œil ?

\- Je n'en veux pas, grondai-je.

\- Comment ? s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Je m'en contrefiche de votre œil, je n'aurais d'ailleurs jamais dû survivre ! explosai-je.

\- Maka, allons, commença Vickey.

Mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Je n'avais qu'une envie, utiliser ce couteau pour lui faire un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre. Je refusais de céder à cette pulsion, alors je retournai la lame contre moi et commençai à me taillader le torse. Luka bondit et tenta de m'empêcher d'enfoncer la lame d'avantages dans ma chaire. Vickey s'était mise à hurler, des gardes apparurent soudainement et me maîtrisèrent rapidement.

Le reste devint très flou, je les soupçonne de m'avoir droguée afin de me rendre plus docile le temps du couronnement. Je ne me souviens que très vaguement de m'être avancée dans ce grand hall, les habitants de Panem m'acclamant, de m'être assise dans cet immense fauteuil. Tout cela avait semblait si irréel, comme dans un rêve.

Peu de temps après, je retournai au district dix. La boucherie familiale avait disparut et remplacée par une nouvelle boulangerie. Après tout, les deux seuls héritiers étaient partis aux Hunger Games et même si par chance l'un de nous deux revenions, comme ce fut le cas, nous ne pouvions reprendre l'affaire. Je me retrouvai alors aux quartiers des vainqueurs, avec deux longues rangées de luxueuses maisons se faisant face. Dans l'histoire, il n'y avait eut que deux gagnants venant du district dix. On m'installa dans une maison près d'eux. Puis je me retrouvai seule.

Le premier jour, je cassai tout dans la maison. La cuisine fut ravagée, les tiroirs renversés, la table brisée et toutes les pièces subirent le même sort. Aucun objet, aucun meuble n'échappa à ma fureur. Mes phalanges étaient abîmées et en sang, mais bien sûr je ne ressentais rien, uniquement la même colère sourde. Alors que j'allais sortir de la salle de bain, je passai devant un miroir. La première pensée qui me vint à l'esprit fut Keir et dans un élan de rage, je détruisis la glace d'un coup de poing.

Le deuxième jour, je mis toutes mes provisions dans un grand sac de toile et sortis en direction de la place principale. Sur le chemin, les passants s'écartaient de mon chemins, peur, crainte, méfiance, j'étais l'une des plus sanglantes gagnantes des Hunger Games, et ma haine suintait de chaque pore de ma peau. Une fois arrivée, je me dirigeai vers la plus grande enseigne du district, tenue par la même famille depuis les premiers Hunger Games. Derrière le comptoir, se tenait la matriarche de la famille. Elle leva un œil lorsque je m'approchai mais je n'attendis pas qu'elle prenne la parole.

\- Voilà de la nourriture, dis-je d'une voix impassible. Je sais que vous en ferez bon usage.

La vieille femme ouvrit la bouche mais je repartais déjà avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit.

Le troisième jour, je tentai de mettre fin à ma vie. Je pris la corde qui servait à retenir les rideaux et en fis un nœud coulant. Je ne supportais la vie, la vie sans Keir, la vie sans Gabriele, cette vie solitaire rongée par mes cauchemars, rien ne m'attendais ici. Je n'avais aucune raison de vivre plus longtemps.

Cependant, le Capitole n'était pas de cet avis. Je savais qu'ils me surveillaient mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils arriveraient aussi vite. J'avais déjà perdu connaissance lorsqu'ils enfoncèrent la porte et me sauvèrent. Ils n'avaient pas l'intention de me laisser partir. Je fus rapatriée au Capitole où je fus sous haute-surveillance. Pour une raison que j'ignorais, le Capitole tenait à me conserver vivante. Je passais le plus claire de mon temps consignée dans ma chambre et ils avaient beau me confisquer tout ce qui aurait pu me blesser, je trouvais toujours un moyen d'augmenter le nombre de cicatrices sur ma peau. Ou alors, j'étais obligée de participer à ces fêtes de débauches des habitants du Capitole. Ainsi, les années s'écoulèrent, ce fut de nouveau la période de la moisson, d'autres Hunger Games, d'autres tributs, d'autres bain de sang.

Une fois, pendant l'une de ces fêtes excessive, Plutarch Heavensbee vint me parler en personne. J'avais réussis à m'éloigner de la foule et avait trouver un banc légèrement à l'écart. Il s'assit tout à coup à ma droite. Il me salua en soulevant un chapeau farfelue. J'avais l'habitude que les habitants du Capitole viennent me parler, intrigués pas la tristement célèbre " Boucher des 67ème Hunger Games".

\- Bonsoir, Mlle Maka, me dit-il poliment.

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, il enchaina.

\- C'est une belle soirée n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pourquoi le Capitole ne me laisse pas mourir ? répondis-je à la place.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'offusque et qu'il s'en aille, comme à l'accoutumé, mais sa réaction me surprit d'avantages. Il se mit à rire, comme à un enfant qui demandait pourquoi le soleil se lever.

\- Parce qu'ils ont peur.

\- Peur ? m'étonnai-je.

\- Parfaitement, peur de ce que vous pourriez représenter. Ils sont peur que votre mort fasse de vous un martyre ce qui dans le pire des cas, soulèverait une rébellion.

\- Quelle idée stupide, m'exlamai-je avec mépris. Les habitants de Panem me craignent plus qu'autre chose. Je ne suis qu'un monstre.

\- Peut-être mais ça, ils n'en sont pas si sûr. De plus, vous n'avez plus d'attache, donc aucun moyen de pression, et c'est cela qui les effraie le plus.

Plutarch m'expliquais tout cela avec une simplicité enfantine et je comprenais peu à peu, pourquoi il était là.

\- Vous n'avez pas peur qu'on vous entende ?

\- Pas ici, pas maintenant, me répondit-il simplement.

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi alors ?

\- Vous êtes directe, dit-il en souriant. Cependant, vous avez raison, les habitants de Panem ne vous suivront pas pendant une rébellion. Or, ils ne le savent pas, ils continueront à vous tenir sous haute-surveillance.

\- Vous voulez que je fasse diversion ?

\- Le temps que le geai moqueur ne se montre.

Ainsi, je me mis à accaparer tout le temps du Capitole, le nombre de mes cicatrices grandissaient ainsi que la marge de manœuvre de Plutarch. Puis un jour, le geai moqueur tant attendu se dévoila enfin : Katniss Everdeen.

Elle serait le guide de la population, les gens la suivront et seront prêt à se battre pour elle, car elle a ce petit quelque chose que je n'avais pas, que je n'ai jamais eu : l'espoir. Alors qu'elle sera la lumière du peuple, je serais les ténèbres tapis dans l'ombre. Alors qu'elle inspirera le courage aux rebelles, j'inspirerais la terreur sur le champ de bataille. Alors qu'elle sera le Geai Moqueur, je serais le Boucher vengeur, et les soldats du Capitole trembleront à ma vue, car le monstre qu'ils ont créé ne ressent nuls douleur. Ils ont refusé de me laisser mourir ? Soit. Je ne serais que haine pure qui déchirerai leur gorge et leurs entrailles. Pour tous les enfants que j'ai tués, pour Keir que je n'ai pu sauvé et Gabriele qui s'est sacrifié, je jure que j'entrainerai le Capitole dans la mort avec moi.

En attendant, je patiente, les couteaux toujours prêts de moi. Je serai l'assassin qu'ils ont fait de moi. Je serai leur pire cauchemar. Je serai la Mort elle-même. Gouttez, Capitole, gouttez à cette amère victoire qui fut mienne.


	9. Epilogue : Liens

Moins d'une dizaine d'années s'était écoulée depuis la chute du Capitole. Un nouveau gouvernement fut mis en place avec à sa tête Paylor et de nombreux progrès ont eut lieux, surtout pour les habitants des districts. Les Hunger Games ont été abolis, bien qu'on échappa de peu à de nouveaux massacres. Malgré une proposition alléchante de faire parti de l'armée, je refusai. Maintenant que la guerre était finis, je ne voulais plus toucher aux couteaux.

J'ai essayé de reprendre une vie plus ou moins normale, seulement la crainte se lisait encore dans leur regard. Le seul établissement qui finit par m'accueillir fut un Orphelinat en pleine campagne, non loin de ce que fut le dixième district, à croire qu'on revient toujours à notre point de départ. Le seul travail que l'on accepta de me confier fut de couper la viande, mais en aucun cas je ne devais avoir de contact avec les enfants. Mais qu'importe, puisque je pouvais me rendre utile et que chaque jour, je leur découpais les meilleurs morceaux de viande sans un seul gâchis.

La routine s'installa. Tous les jours, j'arrivais lorsque les petits étaient en cours, je découpais la viande pendant leur récréation puis je repartais sans qu'ils ne me voient. Cet ennui était mon expiation. Je m'étais finalement habituée à cette vie sans douleur et sans vie. Cependant, un jour, un petit garçon vint bouleversé tout cela d'un grand coup de pied.

J'étais alors dans la cuisine, occupée à couper la viande sans penser à rien d'autre. Soudain, une petite tête apparut de derrière la porte. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et en bataille, ses lunettes rondes lui prenaient la moitié du visage, il ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans. Il tira un tabouret de sous la table de travail, comme si de rien n'était.

\- Vous êtes Maka, c'est ça ? me demanda-t-il avec ses grands yeux bleus.

\- Et toi tu es un petit garçon qui n'a rien à faire ici, répliquai-je sans un regard, continuant à abattre ma lame sur la viande.

\- Je ne suis pas si petit, bougonna-t-il. Puis c'est stupide qu'on nous interdise de vous dire bonjour ou même de vous voir !

\- Tu es dans ta phase rebelle, c'est ça ? rétorquai-je froidement. Écoute petit, si on ne te permet pas de m'approcher, c'est qu'il y a une raison, alors vas jouer au ballon dehors maintenant.

Je lui fis signe de partir avec mes grands couteaux, mais ce gamin ne broncha pas, à la place, il me montra un livre. " Autobiographie des vainqueurs des Hunger Games", au nom de la liberté, certains s'étaient permis d'écrire sur la vie de "vainqueurs" en se basant uniquement sur les vidéos sauvées de la révolution, y compris moi.

\- Je l'ai lu.

\- Alors tu devrais savoir que tu n'as rien à faire ici, répondis-je avec un ton plus menaçant.

A vrai dire, je l'aimais bien ce petit. Dès son arrivé, j'eus immédiatement le coup de foudre. Non pas le même qu'avec Gabriele, mais je lui portais une affection sincère, proche de celle que j'avais porté Keir, comme s'il était un petit frère, un fils peut-être. Je secouai la tête, je me remettais à délirer. Je devais le protéger, de moi-même. C'était si stupide.

\- Maintenant, file.

-J'aurais une question d'abord ! s'exclama-t-il avec aplomb, sans avoir bougé.

Voyant que je m'étais arrêté dans mon travail, il continua sans attendre de réponse.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Vous êtes l'une des plus grandes guerrières de la Révolte, et vous avez gagné les Hunger Games avec le record de quinze tributs à vous seule ! Alors, je répète, que faites-vous dans ce trou paumé ?

Je ne répondis rien, et le fixai de mon œil valide jusqu'à ce qu'il soit mal-à-l'aise mais je n'y arrivai point. Alors, je brisai le silence.

\- Première petit ... commençai-je.

\- Colin, je m'appelle Colin, me coupa-t-il.

\- Premièrement Colin, je ne suis pas une guerrière mais une meurtrière. Je n'ai nulle autre part où allé...

Après une courte pause, je murmurai.

\- Alors comme ça, j'en ai tué quinze ...

\- Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? s'étonna Colin.

\- Contrairement à ce qui est écris dans ce torchon, répondis-je avec mépris. Mes cicatrices n'étaient pas un moyen de compter mes victimes, ils étaient un moyen de me rappeler les atrocités de ce temps, rajoutai-je sombrement. Profites-en petit, c'est à toi de profiter de ce nouveau monde.

\- Que tu as participé à construire ! ajouta-t-il.

\- Ne te méprends pas, je ne suis pas une héroïne.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, une voix l'appela du couloir. Il se hâta de descendre du tabouret et de le remettre en place, avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous ayez des ennuis ! m'avait-il lancé.

Je ne comprenais pas ce gamin, il était énigmatique. Même si je l'avais vu grandir, de loin, je ne connaissais rien de lui. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'intéresser chez moi ? J'étais sûre de lui avoir foutu une trouille bleu, et qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Pourtant, le jour suivant, il est revenue, ainsi que tous les autres après cela. Et si par malheur, je prenais ma pause au moment où il devait passer, il me retrouvait et me sermonner. Il me faisait bien rire ce gamin, même si en apparence, je n'esquissai pas un sourire. Au fil de nos conversations, je me livrais à lui comme à jamais aucun autre, en partie parce que personne ne m'avait jamais poser les bonnes questions. Je suis sûre qu'il aurait fait un très bon journaliste. Une fois nous en vîmes à parler de Keir. C'était le début du printemps, il faisait chaud et il m'accompagna au dehors pour ma pause. Nous étions assis contre un mur lorsqu'il prit la parole.

\- Le premier jour, tu m'avais dit que tu n'avais nulle part où aller, commença-t-il, je l'avais autorisé à me tutoyer depuis. Tu n'as pas de famille ?

\- Nous étions devenus orphelins jeunes.

\- Nous ?

\- Oui, mon jumaux et moi, Keir.

\- Keir ?! s'exclama le petit Colin. J'ai déjà lu ce nom quelques part.

\- Il était dans la même moisson que moi.

Je n'eus pas besoin dans dire plus. Colin resta silencieux quelques minutes.

\- C'est affreux, répondit-il sombrement. Ça a dû être difficile.

\- J'ai échoué lamentablement à le protéger.

\- C'est pour ça que tu vis seule ?

\- Non, ça c'est parce que les gens ont peur de moi. Et peut-être aussi parce que je ne mérite pas le bonheur. Allons, ne fais pas cette tête, je t'ai prévenue que tu ne devrais pas parler avec moi.

Soudain, il se leva.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord !

\- Pardon ? m'étonnai-je.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Tout le monde à droit au bonheur, y compris toi.

Il avait les petits poings serrés et je compris alors qu'il s'identifiait à moi. Je fis alors une chose que je me serais jamais cru capable de faire, je pris son poignet, le fis asseoir doucement à côté de moi et souris.

\- Tu sais, tu n'es pas moi.

\- De quoi tu...

\- Tu connais peut-être beaucoup de ma vie, mais j'en ai un peu appris sur la tienne aussi, lui dis-je. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas ton avenir. Le tien est devant toi, tu peux être qui tu veux, tu vis dans un monde plein d'espoirs, et tu es intelligent en plus de ça.

\- Mmmh, répondit-il avant de s'exclamer en sortant un papier de sa poche. Oh d'ailleurs, regardes mon dernier contrôle, j'ai encore eus la meilleur note !

Je pris la feuille et la parcourut rapidement avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. C'était un garçon brillant. Après cela, il me parla plus de son histoire, de la mort tragique de ses parents durant la Révolte et de la disparition de son frère qui l'envoya droit à cet orphelinat. Un matin, j'étais arrivée plus tôt que prévue afin de nettoyer mes ustensiles. Au détour d'un couloir, j'entendis des cris d'enfants, une clameur plutôt. Je vis alors un spectacle qui fit retomber de terribles souvenirs en moi. Les enfants faisaient un cercle autour de deux autres gamins en train de se battre. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsque je vis que Colin était l'un d'entre eux. A mon approche, les autres enfants prirent peur et s'enfuirent à toutes jambes. J'attrapai les deux garnements par les oreilles et les emmenèrent directement chez le directeur de l'Orphelinat. Après m'avoir prié de les laisser tous les trois, j'attendis cependant dans le couloir. Bizarrement, j'étais à la fois en colère, curieuse et inquiète pour Colin. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le deuxième garçon sortit. Il me lança un bref regard avant de courir vers les dortoirs.

\- Je ne veux plus que ça se reproduise ! s'exclama le directeur tandis que Colin sortait de son bureau en trainant des pieds. Merci Mlle Butcher de me les avoir amener rapidement, cependant n'oubliez pas de...

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur le Directeur, je passais par hasard, je ne m'approche pas des enfants.

Sans répondre, le vieil homme retourna dans son bureau. Je rattrapai alors Colin qui avait continué son chemin dans le couloir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? m'exclamai-je.

\- Rien, grommela-t-il.

\- Comment peux tu me répondre rien ?! m'énervais-je. Je viens de te séparer d'une bagarre ! Pourquoi tu t'es battus, enfin ?!

\- Pour rien !

\- Colin !

\- Parce qu'il t'avait traité de monstre ! s'écria-t-il les larmes aux yeux. Josh a dit que t'étais un monstre ! Il a pas le droit de dire ça !

\- Allons, allons calme-toi, répondis-je avec plus de douceur.

\- T'es pas un monstre, t'es... T'es...

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, je le pris dans mes bras et le collai contre mon torse.

\- Tu sais, si tu devais te battre à chaque fois que quelqu'un disait ça, tu ne t'en sortirais jamais. De plus, la violence n'est pas une solution d'accord ? Je ne veux pas que tu te battes, lui dis-je avec plus d'autorité.

\- Mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, tu es bien trop intelligent pour que tu uses de la violence, ça serait du gâchis. Tu es capable de grande chose, je ne veux pas que tu gâches tout ça pour une simple histoire d'insultes, d'accord ?

\- Oui, mais ...

\- Colin, regarde-moi dans les yeux, dis-je en m'accroupissant pour me mettre à sa hauteur. Tu ne dois plus te battre, d'accord ?

\- Oui, Maka, d'accord.

\- Bien.

Je me relevai et lui ébouriffai les cheveux.

\- On ne te rendait pas un contrôle d'ailleurs aujourd'hui ? demandai-je afin de changer de conversation.

\- Oui, j'ai encore la meilleur note, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Bravo, ça c'est bien.

Après ça, il me montrait chaque contrôle avec fierté et me parlait de ses projets d'avenirs. Cependant, la pire des périodes arrivaient, celle des adoptions. Je savais qu'il ne resterait pas très longtemps, même si les couples préféraient les bébés, il était intelligent, mignon et incroyablement mûr pour son âge : un enfant idéal.

Le jour des adoptions arriva et je me réfugiai sur la colline qui surplombait l'Orphelinat. Sous un grand cerisier, je prenais ma pause et observait les futurs parents se promener parmi les enfants. Soudain, je vis mon petit Colin courir en ma direction, un papier à la main. Je le savais et malgré tout, j'eus un petit pincement au cœur. Il s'approcha de moi, la respiration un peu haletante.

\- Alors, tu as trouvé de nouveaux parents ?

Mais au lieu de me répondre, il me tendis la feuille et mon œil s'agrandit de surprise lorsque je vis qu'elle était vierge.

\- Maka Butcher, dit-il d'un ton solennel. Je veux que ce soit toi, ma nouvelle maman !

\- Mais, je ...

\- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Je t'aime ! s'exclama-t-il avec tout son sérieux de petit homme. Et la seule personne que je ne pourrais jamais considérer comme une mère, c'est toi. Je sais que tu n'as pas eu une vie facile, et je sais que de m'avoir de va pas être évident, mais je suis sûr que mes parents seraient d'accord avec moi, tu es la meilleure.

Je regardai de nouveau la feuille, mes mains pleines de cicatrices encore tremblantes. Il attendait une réponse.

\- Tourne-toi.

Il me regarda avec étonnement et fit ce que je lui demandai. Je sortis alors un stylo de ma poche et signai à la case " parents adoptifs".

Colin Butcher fait depuis parti de ma vie. Je n'aurais jamais cru que mes plaies pourraient être un jour pansées, pourtant il accepta si jeune ce fardeau. Il a continué ses études et devint un brillant élève. Il décida de devenir médecin, et devint le plus grand chirurgien du pays. Quand à moi, je laissai mes couteaux de boucher de côtés et me trouvai d'autres hobbys, qui tapissent à présent les murs de la maison. Aujourd'hui, je ne regrette plus d'avoir survécu. J'aurais juste tellement souhaité que tu sois à nos côtés, Keir. Il te ressemble un peu, tu l'aurais adorer ce gamin.


End file.
